Welcome To Midnight
by The Crowned Ferret
Summary: Welcome. All of you. To the life of Shadow the Hedgehog. Welcome to Lustful Pleasure, to Fame and Fortune, to the World of Love. Above all, Welcome to midnight. Chapter 2 up. Lemons. 'Nuff said. Read and Review if you wish. OCXShadowXAmy.
1. Black Paper Moon

Hello! Welcome! My name's Josh, Josh the Crowned Ferret. i thank you so much for clicking on my story, and that you so much more for even reading it! I'm hoping thst this story becomes one of your favorites, because it's my first Fanfic. recently, I've just been working at Fiction press, but decided, Y'know what. I'm gonna do a fanfiction. So, here it is, my story about love, betrayal, lust, and greed. But most of all, This story is about ROCK!!!!!!

Thank you once again,

Josh, The crowned ferret.

* * *

Welcome to Midnight

Chapter one: Black Paper Moon

By: The Crowned Ferret

***

Dark.

That's all there was.

Just the darkness and the sound of his ragged breathing.

The breath of anticipation.

It would soon be time, the crew had said five minutes.

But, it seemed much longer than that.

It felt like eternity, a prolonged silence that stretched on forever and a minute.

Not to mention the small fact that he was bored.

Then came the sound.

The cheering of a crowd.

The thumping of a drum overhead.

Loud guitar followed, playing the riff that he knew so well.

He bobbed his head in time to the drum's banging.

The floor under him began to rise.

It was time.

The guitar riff grew to a climax.

Light poured into his eyes as the ceiling above him opened, the ground continued to ascend.

Cheers roared as his rising floor halted.

He was on stage, ivy-covered mike in front of him.

He grasped it with raw, dominating power. And yelled out the words they all knew.

"_**Welcome To Midnight!"**_

***

There wasn't much to say about his life. Unless you were the type who enjoyed to hear of such tragic things. He was an experiment. The Ultimate-Life Form. Able to destroy or save whom ever he wished. There was no said limitation to his power. Or his wrath.

He was created to be a weapon that could harness the power of Chaos, A dangerous energy that radiated in the life of every living thing. But this energy was also quite unstable. Extremely so. The experiment they had put him through, to study the focus of his control over the energy, were painful. Excruciating. Flesh had been stripped away, blood had been shed, and sanity had been close to breaking. It was a terrible life, a useless existence.

Then…there was her. The one person that he had loved on that god-forsaken place they had called a colony. The only one he had ever loved. Her name was Maria. She was a young Aphrodite in human flesh. With tresses of silk smooth wheat hair, deep cerulean eyes like oceans, and lush full lips. She had been his savior, caring for him like a brother, like a friend, and, he envisioned, like a lover. She had protected him, stopping all harmful experimentation, replacing it with kinder methods of research.

The two had played together. Talked. Laughed. Even kissed occasionally. They had been the best and the most inseparable of friends. The most secret of lovers. The most enjoyable of days were the ones spent in the gardens, his head on Maria's lap as she read a act or two of a Shakespearean play, namely Romeo and Juliet, or a chapter from one of her books, some more risqué then others, which made him uncomfortable in unsaid areas. Those were happy days. Good times. But like fate often declares, those good times were on a road of conclusion.

There was an attack on the colony. He had grasped her hands fiercely as they ran down the hallway. Silently promising that all would turn out for the better. That the two of them would escape and begin a new life together. No such promise could be kept. As they neared their escape, a shot rang out, a scream, one of agony the other of a name. "MARIA!" That day, his only love had died in his arms, asking him to forgive those who had killed her. There was no such thing as forgiveness in his heart. But he had escaped. Or so he thought.

His creator, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, had caught him and placed the black hedgehog in a comatose-like sleep. Sleep had been his life for an approximated fifty years, until he had been awaken by a foolish, sadistic pig of a man by the name of Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. The 'good' doctor had explained his desire to the Ultimate life form. To annihilate the entire earth and rebuild it with an empire of loyal robotic servants. A plan that seemed to resonate the ebony hedgehog's hunger for revenge. The plan had failed, disrupted by a blue hedgehog, Sonic, soon to be called "faker", and his little friends.

His eyes had been opened that day. It took the young pink Rose to teach him that Maria would not have wanted him to carry out his senseless revenge, but would have wanted him to forgive all those who had done him harm and protect the people of the pitiful planet Earth. He had took this realization and pounded it into his heart, forgetting all about his revenge on the weak human race. Instead he had become their protector, alongside the blue faker.

The name of this unfortunate one is, Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog.

***

The crowd in front of Shadow cheered with energy as the final strum of the song echoed. Sweat half-matted his fur as he stared out at the people who had arrived to here his band play their two hour show. It was the same violent energy that the Ultimate Life form experienced after every show. And one that he held internally. Chaos.

A silver furred fox, the concert director, Adaam, walked up onto the stage mike in hand "Welcome to Midnight, Everyone!" The fox pointed over to the band. _Pathetic creatures, _Shadow thought with distain as the crowd cheered and the fox waved his hands in a "_give it up_" motion. _All of them._ "Alright! That was a kick-ass two hours! But don't leave just yet! We got you guys a hot closing act, give a big hand to…Alabaster!"

That was Shadow's cue to get the hell out of there and get his rest. Tomorrow was another day. And for now, all the ebony hedgehog wanted to do was get a drink, some beer, or, better, a glass or two of whiskey, it usually went down well after a lengthy show such as this. Stepping away from the mike, he walked to the opposite side of the stage, thoughts focused on what he was going to get at a near by bar. Shadow rolled his shoulders feeling a soft refreshing crack issue from them. As he reach the backstage area a chorus of howls could be heard, his band mates, energized by the way the concert turned out. An arm wrapped it's self around his neck. Shadow looked over to his left to see the lead guitarist of the band and his self declared 'best friend', a red wolf by the name of Fenri, was the owner of the arm.

"Hell! Fucking! Yeah!" He yelled, a tuft of his crimson fur rubbing against Shadow's nose. "We rock the hell outta this place! And Shadow-" Shadow glared over to the kitsune. The wolf replied with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I keep forgetting, _Slade_." Shadow redirected his piercing gaze elsewhere, while he was still in the concert area he refused to be called anything other than his stage name, Slade. "You, yeah, YOU, fucking blew them away."

The was a definite _humph_ in Shadow's voice as he responded in his own manner, "It was just like the other concerts. A lot of singing and nothing more." He removed Fenri's arm from his shoulder and neck.

"Yeah, but how many bands get to be as famous as us? C'mon man, just lighten up a little. I know you enjoy it every time to yell out those lyrics. Y'can't deny it." Fenri grinned over at his raven partner, violet eyes twinkling. _I still can't believe I'm still in the same band as this happy-go-lucky fool._

But there was truth in Fenri's words, Shadow did enjoy blaring out the crude, raw lyrics at the crowd. Every word he yelled was like a piece of his aggression infecting the youth, and the occasional forty-year old, that came to the band's shows. Not that he would admit it out loud. Especially to a fellow band member. "I beg to differ. I can deny that all I want." Shadow trained his cold, crimson eyes on the equally scarlet canine.

Fenri made a _tch_noise, "Damn. You're impossible." The wolf grinned over to the inky hedgehog, a glimmer of light-heartedness in his eyes. _Ugh…_If Shadow knew his partner like he should, which he did, he could see a certain question coming even before the words were out. And every time he asked this certain question, he always got the same answer. Yet, for some unknown reason the wolf continued to persist with the insane request. "He~ey, I know what'll lighten ya up." The wolf jumped in front of Shadow, blocking his path of travel, much to the dark knight's irritation. "Look, I know this is kinda not your style, but, dude, c'mon, you've gotta come to the after party."

"Not interested."

"Yeah, I know," huffed Fenri, staring right into his black counterpart's eyes without being fazed by the intensity they held. "You'd rather go to a bar and get wasted. You can get wasted at the party too. And there's going to be some really hot chicks too."

"By '_hot'_ I assume you mean extremely large-breasted and puts out on command?" Shadow raised a brow.

"Err…yeah."

"Hmph." It was obvious that was exactly what Fenri considered to be the 'perfect' woman. Loose and well endowed. "That type is not one I benefit from. Moreover, I see enough of that at G.U.N." Shadow brushed past Fenri, their shoulders connecting slightly. Fenri was the only member of the band that knew of Shadow's other occupation. And Fenri had only found out by rummaging through Shadow's wallet and finding his military I.D.

"Oh-ho. Got yourself an eyeful of a secretary, eh?" Fenri hooted, walking over to Shadow's left side and nudging him playfully in the ribs. God, some times Shadow wished he could just kill him. But one rarely kills a friend. Even if they were self proclaimed.

The air cooled to an almost absolute zero as Shadow gave Fenri a scowl that would have frozen a lake solid. "No, you dumb-ass. I am talking about Rouge. My partner," the jet black hedgehog seethed.

Fenri's ear's perked up at the sound of the name. "Ah! You mean sexy bat-girl?" he asked.

"Yes." Then spotting the look on Fenri's face, "Not like that. Don't get the wrong idea. When I said I get enough of that I don't mean in a sexual sense. My relationship with her is strictly professional. Nothing more. I just see more breast than I wish to in a day," Of course, no matter how much Shadow tried to clear this up, it always seemed to turn on him.

Fenri blinked his purple eyes. "More breast than you wish to…Damn, how can you say that? There is _no_ limit to how much boob can be seen and handled."

"I beg to differ." Shadow responded.

Fenri stared hard at Shadow. "Okay, fine. You don't like chicks with big tits. No prob. So what exactly is your type of woman Sh-…Slade?" He gave Shadow an expectant look. The wolf had no actual benefit from finding out this tidbit of information. Unless, he wanted it for blackmail. That would be a bitch all on it's own.

With a exasperated sigh, Shadow forced his anger to recede back into a deep reserve in his heart. "I don't…have a type of woman." After all the only woman that he had ever wanted was Maria. She was only 'type' for him.

With a surprised look, Fenri jumped away from Shadow, both hands held behind him, and he seemed to be covering his rear end. "No…type? Slade? Are you…gay?"

Shadow reacted instantly with anger. "NO! I AM NOT GAY!" What the fuck had led to that conclusion? "I just don't have an absolute type. But I can tell you this, I'm not a breast fanatic like you."

"Got it. I got it," Fenri said, looking a Shadow reluctantly before he stepped away from the wall. His hand, however stayed close to his rear. _One day. One day, I'll kill that wolf for these stunts._ "But, really. You have to go to-"

A voice spoke up from behind the two, "Ah, tryin' to convince Slade to go to the After party, right Fenri?" They both turned to see their drummer, A white rabbit with blue eyes. "It ain't gonna work. y'know how he is."

"Look Calit. Just 'cause he said no the first few times."

"Thirty times isn't a few."

"Whatever. Just 'cause he's said no a couple of times doesn't mean he'll say no this time."

"Yes it does." Shadow responded, reaching the door to his dressing room. "I have no intention of going. Now let me be." The ebony hedgehog opened his door, walked through with purpose and shut the door. But not before he heard Calit say, "Told ya."

A heavy sigh echoed through the dressing room. _Damn that Fenri. One of these days he's going to stress me out._ The ruby wolf was a damn nuisance, he was even more annoying than the damn faker. That by itself was an achievement. It was not time to dwell no this, though. It was time for him to leave and have his fill of alcohol.

He walked over to his mirrored table and peered into it for a moment. Reflected in the glass was a black hedgehog with red yes and slicked down, streak-less quills. The figure looked different than Shadow. And that was because the figure was not Shadow. It was Slade, lead singer to the famous band, Welcome to Midnight. "Hmph." And now was the time for Slade to disappear momentarily from the world and turn to Shadow the hedgehog.

Shadow walked over to the small shower the had provided for him in the room, undressed himself, and walked into the shower stall. He turned on the water, very hot, and began to furiously scrub at his quills. As his fingers ran through them, his quills began to slowly return to their normal position, and the water than fell from his head onto the floor of the shower was an inky black. Hair Dye. The moment the water on the floor appeared to be clear, Shadow switched off the water and stepped out grabbing a towel from the nearby rack, drying his body off with it.

As he finished dying himself, he wrapped the towel around his waist and looked in the mirror once more. There was Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate life form, complete with streaked quills, and feral red eyes. The image brought a smile to his lips. He wasn't one to admire himself, but the occasional look into his own eyes brought him satisfaction for some odd reason. _There's no time to squander on such trivial things._ As hastily as he could he dressed himself in his usual attire, a black long-sleeve shirt overlapped by another ebony shirt, only this time short-sleeved and carrying a skull on the front and a message written on the back: Fuck Off. And about his lower half, black cargo pants with charcoal biker boots.

As he left the room for the management to clean, Shadow hurriedly left through the backdoor of the concert hall. As he walked out he was met with a horde of screaming fans, all of them decked in a black Welcome to Midnight vintage t-shirt. _Oh, dear god. They got here faster than I anticipated._ But…as quickly as the fans has started to scream, they stopped and stared at him.

"Hey! Who the- hey, Bouncer-Dude! Where's Slade?" _Bouncer-dude?_, Who where they talking about? He _was _Slade…oh, yes, he had forgotten that he had changed back into his normal fuck-the-world arrogance. Somehow, his demeanor had translated into him being a bouncer. Deciding to play along with his newly allotted role he stepped forward and sneered at the crowd, "You fools are too late. The singer has already left, now leave before I decide to kill you all." It had been a while since the Ebony hedgehog had been able to threatened someone without getting into legal danger.

"Yeah? Well, you have to remember, you'll get sued if you do. Shadow."

Shadow groaned inwardly to see Fenri standing next to him with a silly grin on his face. He was most likely here to make him go to the damned after party again. The crowd erupted into another chorus of cheers as they as well spotted the red canine. Girls in the crowd pressed forward, crushing Shadow into Fenri and pictures of the wolf waved in the air.

"Fenri, sign my picture!"

"No! Sign mine!"

"Sign my breasts!"

"Bitch, don't try to seduce him."

Laughing, Fenri pulled a pen out from somewhere Shadow couldn't, and didn't want to see and began signing random papers and body parts. _How can an he laugh through this? I feel like I'm going to suffocate!_ Shadow struggled against the sea of females, yet he had no success in breaking away from them. _One chaos blast…that's all it would take…_

"A'ight, A'ight. That's all for tonight!" Yelled Fenri laughingly at the crowd of fan girls, grabbing onto Shadow's arm and hoisting up the black hedgehog, with an excellent timing as well, for the fan crushed in some more. "If I sign any more I won't be able to play my guitar tomorrow night. And y'all wouldn't want that now would ya?" The crowd surged backwards, giving Shadow room to steady his now twirling head.

"Your fucking insane for enjoying this attention," He muttered to his crimson companion.

"You owe me one though."

Shadow glared upward. "I'll buy you a beer, but under no circumstance will I go to your party." A pout settle on the lycan's face, but then disappeared. It was replaced by a look of dissapointment..not the fact that he had not succeeded in bring the hedgehog…it appeared to be more directed to the hedgehog.

"Fine. Imported from Casino night zone." Sighed Fenri, accepting his offer and trudging past the still cheering crowd of people, but looked back at the hedgehog with a the same disappointed look. "sometimes, I wonder if your living life how you want to." Shadow stepped back in surprise, he had not been expecting a line like this to be coming from the glory hog (no pun intended) of the band. "Shadow. Do you find satisfaction in your life, man? Is everyday as fulfilling as you want it to be?"

There was no answer Shadow could give to the wolf. There was no way for Shadow to answer a question such as that. In fact the thought of _living_ his life had never really occurred to him. To Shadow life had no such purpose…in fact one could say the only reason he had continued with his life was because it was Maria's dying wish. "I-I…"

"I thought so…" Without another word, Fenri walked over to the limousine that was waiting for him. The fans chase with momentous force.

Shadow was left standing on his own, wondering. How could thoughts about the meaning to his life just decide to hide in his mind until now, and be awoken by the most unexpected person of them all. It did not make any sense. Yet, Shadow could not stop, but to think on the matter. Was his life fulfilling? Was it satisfying? No, not at all. He had been living for nothing, and nothing is what was returned to him for that same reason. The only good thing that he had was his being in the band. Not that he necessarily considered that a _good_thing. His 'friends' all had a reason to live.

The young fox inspired to be a great mechanic. The rabbit…was most likely because she had a crush on the fox. The echidna lived to protect the Master Emerald. The bat lived to steal it. The Rose girl…lived he life to catch and possibly marry the Faker. And the Faker? To live life in the fullest ad enjoy the simple things in life.

"Well, fuck," Growled the ebony mammal. "I have to stop thinking about this. It'll drive me insane." And he had a bar to get to. Discarding all thoughts about his life and it's meaning, he walked to the edge of the sidewalk and called out to a cab. One of the yellow vehicles stopped in front of him with a screech. The charcoal experiment opened the door to the rear seats and entered the cab. The driver, an orange cat looked over to him. "So where you headed?"

Shadow answer in a sharp voice. "Take me to closest bar." He could see a look in the drivers eyes. Shadow looked across the street to see the glowing sign of a Gay Bar. "The closest _straight_ bar."

"Alright. Don' worry bud. I wasn' thinkin' nothing." Shadow wasn't quite certain.

It didn't take long for the driver to locate a bar, of the heterosexual variety. "Five bucks, chief," billed the cat, extending a hand. Shadow pushed a crumpled fifty into the cats hand and walked off with a muttered, "Keep the change."

The bar that the Driver had pulled in front of had a party look to it, bright, flashing light poured in from the front door as well from the signs and decorations on the building itself. The front sign, just above the double doors, held the picture of a pair of full lips smiling and a mascaraed eye narrowed in supposed seduction. The title of the bar was also printed on the sign. Club Chance. Very original. Scoffing at the name, Shadow wasted no time and walked into the building.

The moment he stepped into the bar, he knew this wasn't exactly what he wanted. In fact it was one of the worst places he could ever think of coming to. A place like this never appealed to him. And he didn't think it appealed to him right now.

A single's bar.

He could tell by the fact that there was rave music and the numerous pairs of male/female 'couples' talking and laughing. Disgusting. Not to mention how pointless it seemed. Almost all of the get-togethers that were being witnessed here would end in one-night stands. But he desperately needed to get a drink. After one or two, he would leave and look for a different place to drink. One with a more somber environment.

Shaking his head in disgust Shadow proceeded toward the bar. "Double whiskey. On the rocks. And a Scotch," ordered the sable hedgehog as he reached his destination. The bartender there obeyed immediately, moving to the racks to find the alcohol. Most creatures of this world usually followed Shadow's orders. The consequence wasn't usually pleasant.

As he waited he looked around the place, unfortunately catching the eye of an especially well-endowed purple tigress. She smile at Shadow suggestively, squeezed her already large breasts together to make them seem even more impressive. And as he had testified to earlier, the gargantuan assets did nothing to him, perhaps disgust him more than anything. _Stupid…why did I even decide to enter here?_ The very moment he thought those words his drinks were served in front of him. _Right._

He downed the scotch in one quick swig, letting it's dry flavor caress his tongue ever so briefly before he swallowed. A fine brand. He shook his head as the alcohol made it's way down his throat, smile at the delicious burn.

Shadow was about to down the whiskey he had ordered, but a slight movement caught his eye. It was the gentle and graceful flow of Maria's walk. Shadow turned his gaze in the very direction, then blinked in confusion. A white cat, wearing a black…what were they called? Tube tops? And a pair of black jeans and shoes to accompany the tube top. In her hands she held a glass of some liquor, unidentifiable from the distance Shadow was at.

There was nothing that seemed even remotely Maria-like about her appearance or mannerisms. But…her walk, it was a flawless imitation of Maria's very own. Shadow could not mistaken it, no matter how shoddy his memory might be. It intrigued him beyond compare…

The cat looked up from her drink, met his gaze, smiled promiscuously, and gave him a wink. _Damn…_ It was the same kind of wink Maria gave him when she was about to do something a little more…wicked than usual. The memories that brought back.

"My, my, my. Look who's here. Mr. Shadow, in the flesh," Chimed an extremely familiar voice.

_You can not be serious,_ Shadow thought as he turned his body around to face the person who had spoken behind him. Just as he had suspected. "Good Evening, Rose." In front of him stood a pink hedgehog in a blue and white, polka-dotted top and a white tennis skirt.

"Evening," Amy Rose returned smiling prettily at the scowling face her midnight counterpart. Out of any of the others, Amy Rose was one of his 'friends' that he even bothered talking to. After all, she was the only one who seemed to actually honor the distance he kept away from people. "What would bring you to a place like Club Chance?" Shadow had been hoping that she would not even touch upon the subject. Yet…

Shadow gestured to the half-filled glass of whiskey behind him, "What does it seem like to you? I'm having a drink." As if to solidify his statement Shadow grabbed the glass and took a generous draft from the drink. After he had swallowed he returned to his conversation with the Rose. "But I believe it would be much more proper to ask a lady her business about this place." He gestured to the many couples around the area.

Amy frowned at his _suggestion_. "Don't get the wrong idea Shadow. I'm just looking for a friend. She ran in here a bit ago and I'm having no luck finding her." That would explain some.

"And your friend would look like…?"

"She's a white cat, wearing all black."

Well, that was quite the coincidence, he wondered if a higher power was behind all of this. "She's over there." Shadow pointed in the general area, revealing the friend's whereabouts to the Rose.

"Ah, Thank you. I should go get her-" The Rose made a move to go and catch her friend, but the cat caught sight of her, smiled and walked over. "Amy! Hey!" there was a definite wobble of liquor in the Cat's voice.

Amy frowned, "Have you been drinking?" _It would be no wonder. This is a bar._ Yet, wisely, Shadow kept his mouth shut and sipped at his drink silently. Nothing good even came from arguing with a woman, and Shadow had been slapped enough by Rouge to have learned his lesson.

The cat leaned against the bar counter still smiling and giggled, "Only a liiittle bit."

"It doesn't sound like a little bit to me…" argued the rosy hedgehog, taking a motherly, yet scolding tone. Shadow couldn't help but smile at it, Rose seemed to talk to most of her friend in that manner, especially the Faker. "You worried me, you ran off without telling me where you were going. I search all over this district to find you."

A look of absolute guilt appeared almost instantaneously on the feline's face. " 'm sorry Amy." and like acting as drunk as she was she looked at Shadow and smiled naughtily . "I saw you at the other end of the bar…you're kind of cute." _You're kind of drunk._

Though he had thought the statement he would not say it out loud in front of Amy, instead he simply said, "Perhaps you can introduce the two of us?"

Amy gave him a curious look, but obliged, "She's Sultry."

The very statement took the dark hedgehog aback. There was no possible way that Ms. Rose would be… "I didn't know you were one who commented so boldly on the same sex."

"N-no! You have it all wrong!" burst the Rose with a definite shade of red on her cheeks. "Her name. Her name is Sultry."

Realization clicked inside Shadow's cranium. Ah, so the name of the cat was 'Sultry'. Of, course, it had been a misunderstanding. "So I realize. A pleasure to meet you Ms. Sultry." Shadow lifted his glass in a friendly bar 'hello'. "I'm Shadow."

Another carnal smile spread out on the cat's face. "Hmm…pleasure is something I'm quite good at." _You don't say_.

Amy interjected, "Sultry. You shouldn't be saying things like that. Especially to someone you just met." Sultry seemed to be ignoring Amy and was focusing intensely on Shadow. "Sultry!" The cat finally looked at Amy Rose.

"Mm?" Sultry looked away a moment after.

As if thinking the was no use in trying to reason with the cat, Amy sighed. "Why did I even decide to go on a girls' night with you?" She took a seat next to Shadow, "Excuse me bartender? I'll have…I dunno, something sweet." The bartender went off.

Shadow drained the last of his whiskey and turned his body around. "Why did you go on a girls' night out? I would think you would rather be out on a date with the Faker." For about two months now, the blue Faker had agreed to go out with the raspberry hedgehog, and as it would turn out they both, _both_, appeared to genuinely enjoy the other's company.

"We broke up," commented Amy flatly.

That came as a surprise. "Why?"

There was pain in the Rose's eyes. It was a few moment before she spoke up again. "He said he would rather the both of us go back to being friends." _No._

"I…see."

"It hurt…you know? We were going out for such a long time. I thought it would all just work out in the end. Why did he wait such a long time to tell me something like this?" _Perhaps the Faker was feeling a little guilty that he actually agreed to go out with you when he didn't want to?_ Amy's drink was set in front of her, she took a drink from it, and sighed again. "Sultry had forced me to go on a Girls' night out to distract me. Everyone came along, Cream, Rouge, Marine, Cosmo, Blaze, and some of my other friends."

Shadow nodded, "And how'd you end up chasing Sultry here?"

"I don't know, Sultry just suddenly ran off and I followed aft-"

"You ignoooreing meee," slurred the cat next to Shadow. _And with good reason._

Amy finished her drink and pulled a ten out of a purse she had on her arm. Shadow stopped her. "Let me handle this. You shouldn't waste your money, I hardly use mine at all."

"But Shad-" Shadow raised his eyebrow, signaling that he would not take anything but a yes as an answer. The Rose gave in. "Alright." Then looking over at the cat. "Sultry, let's go."

And as Shadow anticipated, Sultry protested, "Noooo! I wanna stay hereee."

The was an irritated look on Amy's face. It was clear that she would get forceful if Sultry refused to follow after her. Knowing Rose, She would most likely use her Hammer to 'force' the cat out of the bar, more than likely in an unconscious state. Shadow felt it was obligatory for him to step in. "Don't worry Rose. Leave her here, I'll watch over her so nothing happens."

Amy looked at him, then smiled gratefully. "Alright Shadow, I know I can trust you, So I'm leaving her in your hands. Make sure she gets home safe, 'Kay?" The ebony experiment nodded and Amy walked off, exiting the building through the glass doors.

"Ah, she's gone," Shadow looked to his side to see Sultry lift herself from the bar counter and straighten her back out. The was no hint of slur or alcohol induced speak in her words. _She was sober the whole time. You could have fool me._ "So, _Shadow_, you said you were going to watch over me right? Hmm-hmm." The cat looked at Shadow with a sly grin. There had been a plan hatching in that feline head of hers.

He nodded. "I always keep my word." And this time it seemed that his word would be little more…delightful.

The snowy cat walk by him, her tail trailing against his lap suggestively, "So then. Where do we go? Your place or mine?"

* * *

Josh:Okay, it was a slow chapter, but it was more of an intro in Shadow's current life as is. I'm apologize in advance, I'm a slow updater, but I will try my hardest to bring you the second installment of Welcome To Midnight.

Fenri: I hope you get to make Shadow go to a After party soon.

Shadow: Don't even count on it.

Josh and Fenri: We hope to see you soon!

Shadow: Hmph.


	2. OnOff

Well! Hello Again! Sorry for the delay, but here's part two of welcome to midnight! There is a lemon in this one, though its not one of my better ones it does the job. So, Sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter of WElcom to Midnight!!!!

I don't own Sonic or his friends, Sega does. But if I did Cream and I would be snuggling every night!

* * *

Welcome to Midnight

Chapter Two: On/Off

By: The Crowned Ferret

***

His head was in a distortion as he woke up, Shadow had no utter idea where he was. There had been so much that had happened the previous night, there had been the bloody concert, and then the fool of a wolf Fenri had invited him to another horrid after party…but there was something missing form his memory.

Something that had to do with where Shadow was presently. It was not his own room. It had too much color and décor for that. And by the look of thing it was most likely to be the room in a hotel. But what would be doing in a place such as this?

Shadow sat up, the cover around him shifted and fell from the top half of his body, leaving his exposed fur to be assaulted by the cool air in the room. But wait, his exposed top? He looked down at his body to see that he was not where in a shirt. And from the feel of his lower region, something was also in a state of undress…

"Shadow, what do you want?" Shadow looked to his right. A nude white cat stood next to the bed where he lay, holding onto the receiver of a phone. Ah, that's why he was here. Her figure was well defined except for one small detail. Or should her say two? Her breasts were quite smaller than the average female's. _Now I remember_. There had been the bar, Amy Rose had come, introduce Sultry, the very white cat that stood bare in front of him, and he vaguely remembered coming here and the two having their way with each other…

"Pardon?" He asked, not necessarily knowing what she had implied in her question.

Sultry gave him a wide smile, Shadow noticed that the edges of her eyes crinkled slightly as she smile. _Exactly like Maria_. "What do you want for breakfast, I'm ordering Room Service,' She asked again making things obvious this time.

Considering for no more than a few moments Shadow replied. "A bacon and cheese omelet, cheddar cheese, sausage on the side. Two pieces of toast, buttered, and a platter of pancakes with strawberry jam. And coffee…make it black." Sultry echoed the words into the phone and placed the receiver back on the body of the phone. She gave Shadow a curious look, "What?"

She shook her head and grinned, "It's nothing. I was just wondering how someone could eat so much." She crawled back on the bed , her small breasts jiggling slightly with each of her movements.

A devious smirk crossed Shadow's features. Before the white cat could react, Shadow pulled Sultry into him, settling her on his lap, "Hmm. I think I could finish all that if I, oh, worked up an appetite." The cat blushed lightly, the colored showed extremely well on her colorless coat. Shadow caught Sultry's mouth with his own, sliding his tongue into the cat's mouth.

Sultry gasped for a moment, but fought back with her own tongue, giving pleasurable lashes to the inside of Shadow's mouth and tongue. She was trying to gain supremacy, something Shadow never granted to anyone, no matter if they be enemy or one-night lover. The raven hedgehog felt himself smile as he pushed back Sultry past her own lips, being careful not to make his tongue go any deeper into her mouth than necessary. A moaned ensued from Sultry's throat.

As fate would have it, Sultry broke the kiss gasping slightly for air. A delicate string of saliva connected Shadow's lips to hers. "Mmm…this is definitely a way to wake up an appetite…" She brought her parted lips crashing back to the ebony mammal's, her tongue out of her lips before she contacted.

Shadow's hand trailed down from Sultry's shoulder while their tongues danced in an odd unison, it moved down her chest, stopping only momentarily to squeeze a breast, earning a quiet moan from the white cat, and moved down her stomach to her…

"Ahh!" Sultry squeaked when Shadow's finger caressed her already damp entrance. But that did not relent her attack on Shadow's mouth, Sultry pressed on as boldly as she could. There was gasp-like moan as Shadow used his pinky and index finger to spread open her entrance's outer lips while burying his middle and ring finger into her.

Steadily, Shadow pumped his digits in and out of her, earning delicate cries of pleasure. With his free hand, the dark hedgehog massaged one of Sultry's breasts, the right one if he wasn't mistaken, pinching the nipple even so lightly between his middle and index finger. With every one of her moans, Shadow could feel himself hardening more and more.

Eventually, the sable hedgehog could here the cat's cries pick up speed.

She was near climax.

Hr hastened his fingers, drawing them out of her and back in at much more speedy pace. Sultry when stiff in his arms, the walls of her sex squeezing against his fingers. Then releasing a rush of honey, the snowy feline let out a loud cry and slumped into Shadow's body.

There was a break of silence, no other sounds but Sultry's ragged breathing in the room. When she had control of herself, the ivory feline smiled weakly, "Hmm…are you hungry yet? You haven't been doing much to work up an appetite." In other works, the dark hedgehog hadn't been doing anything that would expend energy. _Hmph. I'm just getting started._

"Heh." He laid Sultry on the bed gently, he held himself over her, arms on either side of her head. "I wouldn't say that. In fact, I'm feeling a little peckish right now." Sensually the black hedgehog pressed his lips around her collarbone. Sultry's moans began to pick up life again. Despite himself, Shadow had to smirk, this cat was quite easy to manipulate, most women would want Shadow to just go on and screw them already, but the cat was different, she seemed to enjoy Shadow taking his sweet time with her body. And the dark hedgehog was loving it.

His tongue trailed from her collarbone, down her chest, brushing over a pucker areola, down her solar plexus, her navel, straight to her soaking entrance. There was an extremely loud gasp as Shadow ran his tongue over the cat's swollen nub. The black hedgehog looked up at Sultry's expression. Her eyes were narrowed with lust and lazy passion, her mouth was opened ever so slightly, the very tip of her tongue peeking out and definite blush covered her cheeks and face. It would be very rude to betray the look.

Without a second thought, Shadow buried his tongue inside of Sultry's warmth. The taste was something in its own class. It was…sweet, yet it was strange. A unique flavor, much like rose wine. What also was entertaining was the way the walls of her intimate area throbbed lightly over his tongue, squeezing it lightly every now and again. Food and fun all in one.

Each of his licking assaults to her core deliver a whimper of desire from the feline, a treat to the ears in Shadow's belief. Nothing could compare to the sighs and gasps of a well pleasured kitten. Pun fully intended. The cat put both of her hands on Shadow's head pressing down. For deeper licks Shadow suspected. Not that he would be licking for any longer…"Ah…Ah…Ahyaaaa!" Sultry came once again, her sex flooding with juices much sweeter than the honey Shadow had been tasting earlier.

Licking up what honey he could, Shadow lifted his head from between the ivory cat's weak legs crawled back up her body and stole her lips for another warring kiss. "You see? I am quite ravenous, I ate you completely." She said nothing, most likely due to the afterglow of her orgasm. "Now that I've had my fill of…nourishment, I think I can develop a need to eat." while speaking, the black avenger positioned his hips between Sultry's limp legs. The cat had had her fun, now it was Shadow's turn.

Sultry shook her head in protest. "N…no…can't take anymore…too much…"

"Really? I believe you have one more orgasm left in you."

"I-I…it'll be too much." She objected, holding both her arms in between her breasts. It reminded Shadow of prayer.

He leaned forward, smiling devilishly, "Hmph, there is no such thing as too much _pleasure_." As to prove his statement, he pressed the head of his member against Sultry's entrance. A gasp from her. "See?" She writhed slightly under him, the movement bringing the very tip of his member to slide into her. The black hedgehog held back a small groan. It was torture to hold back now, and Shadow wasn't one who cherished pain. He thrust his hips forward, joining himself to the cat completely, echoing her pleasured moan.

Then he was at the mercy of his raging lust. Without a moments hesitation he drove himself forward, hissing in pleasure as he did so. As expected from his previous actions, Sultry reacted quite pleasantly, arching her back and letting loose with exclamations of desire. Shadow smirked as the frost colored cat subconsciously wrapped her legs about his waist and grinded herself into him.

Again, the two began a new battle with their tongues, whipping and lashing at one another pleasurably. The dark experiment took hold of Sultry's rear with his right hand, urging forward and back making his driving thrust even deeper than before. Before long the cat grabbed onto Shadow's shoulders, bucked her hips in a similar rhythm as his own. He felt the familiar rising pleasure growing in his groin. He was going to come. But not before Sultry. He straightened his back, his lips leaving Sultry's, and grabbed both sides of her rump and drove himself with faster speed.

"Ah…Sh-shadow…I'm gonna…I'm going to…" Shadow knew what Sultry meant even if she could not utter the last word.

"I am as well." He grunted in time to his thrusts.

The cat shook her head, "…I'm going to c-co-AAAAAAH!" She cried out digging her nails into Shadow's sholders and the walls of her entrance clamped down on his cock, leaving him immobilized, there was absolutely no manner in which he could continue to move within her.

As before, Sultry's ecstasy ended, and Shadow was able to thrust once again. Sparing no time at all, he continued to keep his hold on Sultry's derriere and drove himself as fast and as hard as he could. A few moments later, a wave of immense pleasure crushed over his being. He fell onto Sultry, now spent of energy.

He didn't know how long they laid there, a minute? Five? He cared not, right now the only thing that matter to him was the warm, sensual feelings that were making their way through his body. The only sounds in the room where the sound of the pair's breathing and their thumping hearts.

"So…that's how _you_ work up an appetite…" Sultry panted under him, finally breaking the silence. _Well, it beats exercise._ The black hedgehog rolled off his partner and nodded at her side, she smiled at him. "I can't complain. That was a lot better than what you did last night." _Well, I wasn't trying to get hungry last night now was I?_

A knock at their door killed that conversation right then and there. "Room service."

Sultry moved to stand, but only was able to lift the upper half of her body before flopping down uselessly. Shadow pushed off from the bed in her stead, grabbing his jeans from the floor before he made his way to the door. There was a uniform clad Raccoon at the door, standing impatiently behind a metal car topped with platters of food. "Yes?"

The Raccoon huffed at him, "Here's the food you ordered." the cretin pushed the cart forward, almost opening the door, which would have revealed a very naked Sultry to the hallway.

The ebony mammal stopped the cart with one hand. "That's far enough. I will take this in." Even if Shadow had no care for what other may think of his exploits, but other people were more of the self-contentious and hated to have their reputation ruined, no matter how small the situation might seem to Shadow. The Raccoon raise a brow, shrugged, the held out his hand.

"Tip."

It was as if he were ordering him to give him one. The arrogant imbecile. Shadow narrowed his eyes, the Raccoon shivering at the sight. But Shadow offered a five dollar bill. "Here. Take it and leave."

"Right. Err…"

"Now."

The Raccoon obliged bowing and running off to what ever other little chores he had to do for his miserable job. _Heh. Coward_. Shadow opened he door wide enough to wheel in the cart and not show Sultry to the random passer-by. When he had turned around, Sultry was already somewhat recovered, dressed in the white lingerie that she had on before their night time excursion. The ivory cat walked over to the trolley and pulled the dome shaped covers of the plates. Everything was served in generous portions.

Eyeing Shadow's dishes, Sultry let out a low whistle and took her plate of waffles, "My, My. So you're going to eat all _that?_" Shadow could say that she still did not believe that he could and would eat all the food that was there. "If you eat like this this, your going to get fat." Hardly. With all the running and fight G.U.N. made him do during his missions, all the calories in this meal wouldn't even last him ten minutes. Thankfully, the world was at peace for the moment be, all the calories that he had to burn were that ones that were used in his performances on stage. That and the midnight runs that he was so very fond of.

Without a second regard, Shadow took a bit of omelet into his mouth. After he had swallowed he looked at the cat, "I doubt it, I've always eaten this much, or more." He paused to take another bite and swallow, "Besides, if I were to gain extra weight as you said, would I look the way I do now?" He motioned to his muscled torso, the result of the heavy and rigorous conditioning training G.U.N. had put him through when he had joined their ranks.

Tail twitching, there was a look of admiration in her eyes. "No, you wouldn't. You are so lucky. If any woman tried to eat as much as you did…let's just say she wouldn't be getting any action at any time soon." And there she as eating a rather large plate of waffles.

"Hmph…this is just the result of exercise. Nothing more." He turned his attentions back to his food. "I Strongly advise we eat quickly, I believe that the cleaning service will be coming within the hour."

The two of them made quick work of their food.(which amazed Sultry, who commented, "Wow. You have great manners."

"A friend…decide that it would be better if I were to learn to eat in a civilized manner…rather than like an animal…" The memory of Maria's lesson still burned in his mind.

"She did a perfect job."

"Thank you." )

Then the both of them checked out of the room in the front desk, Shadow handling the bill for both the food and board, paid in cash. And left to the outside of the hotel.

The air outside was fresh, crisp, but cold, the skin under Shadows fur goosed bumped, and he was left wondering why he had not brought a jacket with him the previous night before. Sultry on the other hand, had a fur-lined black coat that hung to her knees, killing all the chill that dared to enter the apparel. "Hm…I should have brought a jacket…" The street in front of the hotel was crowded with people commuting to work or whatever else they did in their lives.

"Well, you know what they say, 'what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger'," Sultry quoted, smiling smugly under her coat. Then looked at a watch that was strapped onto her wrist. The feline gasped and looked over to the sable creature next to her. "I'm sorry Shadow. I kind of have something to go to right now."

Shadow shook his head. "No, If you need to go, go. There's nothing holding you here. I'm not the type who thinks they own you after sex."

The cat smiled walked over to him and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Well, good-bye. It was nice meeting you…And trust me. I had a great time, and I'll probably won't find anytime greater." That was one advantage at being the ultimate life form. You were the best at everything.

"Good-bye." Shadow nodded as the cat turned tail and jogged into the crowd of people. As he watched Sultry disappear, he sighed to himself and rolled his shoulders. "Well, Shadow. You got yourself a one night stand. Not get your ass in gear."

***

He had spent most of his day at his office at G.U.N. doing absolutely nothing. He didn't file a report, there was nothing to report anymore. Didn't have to go to any mission briefing. It seemed that no one wanted to destroy the world now that The 'good' Doctor Eggman had passed away of natural causes. Or so G.U.N. released to the public. Along with a very realistic looking wax model in the shape of Eggman's body. In saying so, it had been a boring work day with nothing eventful happening.

Well, all save for one certain thing. Amy rose had called in the afternoon. "So, did you make sure Sultry was alright last night?" Well, he had certainly made sure she wasn't in a drunken stupor. That was something the cat had never been in.

"Yes Rose. I took care of her." Though not in the sense she was hinting at.

There was a sigh of relief at the other end of the phone, it seemed that Rose cared quite a deal for her friends, a concept in which Shadow was foreign to, unless it came to Maria. "Thank goodness. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her…She's kind of hopeless when she's drunk like that_." Well, Sultry had definitely held her own last night, Even in the morning… _"Thank you again for making sure she didn't end up in a bad spot."

"It was my pleasure." In more ways than one.

"Besides, I know you wouldn't sleep with someone who already had a lover."

Shadow almost dropped the phone. Had he heard the Rose hedgehog correctly? No, he must have heard something else, there was no way that Sultry already had a partner, "Could you repeat that Rose? I think you said she had a lover?" He distinctly remember the snowy cat denying any and all questions about a lover.

There was a momentary pause at the other end of the line. "Yes…that's what I said. Why? Wait…you two didn't…" There was curiosity in the cerise rose's voice. No…

"Of course not! What kind of an idiot do you take me for? I don't sleep with strange women whenever I get an itch, I hardly know her. I only asked because she had not informed of any lover of some sort." After extensive training, Shadow had perfected the art of lying, there was no hint of guilt or worry in his voice whatsoever. Even if you were to put him on a lie detector, the machine itself would be fooled.

"Oh! Okay then. I just thought…"

"No. No after a question like that, anyone would assume…" He didn't finish the statment in fear that he would let something slip from his lips. "But other than that, is there anything else you which to discuss? If it is something personal I suggest we don't talk about it on this phone line, its being surveyed. So if you do not wish for our intelligence agency to hear it…"

"Uh-uh. There's nothing else. Good-bye and thank you again."

"Your welcome. Good-bye" promptly he hung up and turned to his empty desk. _An now, time to do nothing at all._

Once it was time to leave, Shadow left in a manner that was both casual looking yet speedy in process, he would never show anyone in this organization that he actually had emotions other than annoyance and anger. He got on his bike and drove to one of the cities many concert halls, stopping his bike in a parking especially reserved in his real name.

As he enter the backstage area of the hall, he was immediately assaulted by Fenri. "Eyyy! Shadow! How are doin' man? You ready for tonight's concert." This chatter was all a warm up for the main question that he would ask, before and after the show. Again, the ebony hedgehog wondered if the word _quit_ was in the canine's vocabulary.

"I'm fine. My day was nothing special. Not particularly excited, and no to your next question."

Fenri smiled, "Good, good, so do you want to go to the after- wait…." He stared at Shadow. "Goddammit. Could you at least wait until I ask the question. It ain't fair unless you at least consider the options."

Consider the options? He always did that, before and during the show. "Hmph." Brushing by the red wolf, Shadow began to search for his dressing room. He needed to get away from this distraction and focus on the show that was all, but three hours away. "Like I have said before Fenri, I care not for you parties. I am here to do a job, nothing more."

Appearing by his side Fenri tsked, "Man, if you just stay with that business-only attitude your never going to get laid." If he only knew of the event that had taken place last night. And this morning, how could Shadow forget that? "You need to just let loose and have fun." Last time Shadow had 'let loose' was a killing spree of the Black Arms soldiers that had invaded the earth. Now that had been good time. No other Maria-less moment topped that.

"…Fine. I'll go, once."

"And another thing if you don't- D'Whah?" Fenri stopped so suddenly he fell over, his furry front hitting the floor with a sharp _crack!_ "Did you just say…?" he asked in awe as he picked himself off the ground, holding his now bleeding snout. The was eager anticipation in his eyes. Like a child that got a puppy for Christmas.

"Yes, I will go to your bloody party. Now leave me alone while I find my dressing room." Shadow commanded, his voice saying that he could cancel his acceptance to go in an instant.

Shadow could swear he felt wind brush on his skin as Fenri nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, Yeah! I'll leave ya alone! Uhm…So see ya!" The scarlet wolf left, skipping down the hall like a school girl yelling, "Calit! Calit! You won't believe me when I tell you this…"

There was going to be a long show ahead. As well as a long night.

***

As always the place was packed, Shadow had barley taken the stage in his Slade look when the crowd exploded in cheers. He sneered at them, he wasn't here to entertain them, basically he was but, he was here to let go of the stress he felt in his 'normal' life. He motioned to Fenri and the rest of the band to start the song. Fenri grinned and began to play the cords to "Let You Down". Shadow stepped and grabbed the mike, taking in the beat of the song and yelled out, "_**Welcome to Midnight!!!"**_

"Trust me,

There's no need to fear,

Everyone's Here,

Waiting for you to be finally one of us.

Calm down,

You may be full of fear,

But you'll be safe here,

When you finally trust me,

Finally believe in me!!!

I will

Let you down

I'll

Let you down

I'll

When finally trust me,

Finally believe in me.

Trust me,

I'll be there when you need me,

You'll safe here

When you finally trust me

finally believe in me!!!

I will

Let you down

I'll

Let you down

I'll

When finally trust me,

Finally believe in me.

I will

Let you down

I'll

Let you down

I'll

When finally trust me,

Finally believe in me!!!"

Fenri stepped forward with his gold gilded guitar and began to play a guitar solo that hadn't been planned in the song, Shadow glared at him, "What are you doing?" he mouthed the words at the red wolf. The canine grinned in returned, finishing the solo. "Dumbass," he mouthed again.

"Never want to calm down,

Never want to calm down,

Never want to calm down!"

From behind Shadow, Calit whispered into his own microphone huskily.

"_Down…._

_Let you down…."_

Shadow began into his part again,

I will

Let you down

I'll

Let you down

I'll

When finally trust me,

Finally believe in me.

I will

Let you down

I'll

Let you down

I'll

When finally trust me,

Finally believe in me!!!"

With the rhythm of slowly fading drums, the song ended and the fans cheered in their hysteric manner. Not a bad start. _Except for that idiot wolf._ He glared at the wolf who gave him an arrogant grin in response. Shadow frowned, but moved to the microphone again. The show wasn't over.

***

"So, So? A kickin' place, huh?" Inquired the wolf with enthusiasm in his voice. It was an hour after the show had ended and Shadow, regretfully, followed Fenri to this god forsaken party, keeping his Slade appearance and not even changing out of his concert clothes, held in a club only a few miles away from the concert hall. As much as Shadow was enjoying himself, which wasn't much, he had to say that the party was too up beat for his liking. Exactly like the club he ha been at the night before. Besides, Shadow thought that no one used the word 'kicking' anymore.

The black experiment shook his head, sighing at the question. "No. Not at all. I should have stuck to my usual bar hunt." This was to happy-happy-joy-joy for his taste, the lights and dance music pumping through the speakers. They were a rock band, could they at least play one metal track? That would make the atmosphere slightly more comfortable for him.

The wolf stuck out his tongue like a toddler would. "Nya! That's just because you're just standing here in a little corner all to yourself." That had been Shadow's intent the whole time, got to a corner and drink until he could drink no more, not that he actually ever had gotten himself drunk, the life-form knew always when to stop, hangovers could interfere with his missions at G.U.N, so he was only allowed to drink until he had a slight buzz. And even if he wanted to get drunk, the music wouldn't let him. "You just have to get out there and meet a few people. You know ,what…let's go introduce you to the guys in Alabaster."

Hmm…for some odd reason that very name sound quite familiar to Shadow. "Alabaster? Who are they?"

"Oh, no way. You've gotta be kiddin' me." Fenri turned around to give Shadow an I-can't believe-it look. "Alabaster's been our opening and closing act for two weeks now and ya still don't know who they are?" As if Shadow would actually keep tabs on who was opening their shows for them? He hardly paid attention to who was in the band, never mind others. "Ch'yeah you're definitely gonna meet these guys." And without a choice or say in the matter, Fenri dragged the sable hedgie off to meet their minor act.

"Yo! Vigil, guess who could finally make it to the party!" Fenri waved over to a group of males standing in a corner, holding various forms of alcohol and chatting gruffly. One of the males, a gray feline turned around, he had two bangs of hair falling over his left eye and his eyes seemed to have a gold color to them, and grinned like a jackal.

When Fenri and Shadow had come into proximity, the cat smacked Fenri's back in a brotherly manner, "Seriously? You finally got Slade to come? Should I be honored to be in such a presence as him?"

Shadow got the impression that this feline was going to be some trouble to associate with, especially since he seemed to have the same attitude as Fenri. Now it seemed like there was two of them, Shadow shuddered at such a thought. One of them was bad enough.

Shadow decided to play it friendly. Or at least as friendly as he got. "Hmph. Do whatever you want. I'm not here for the festivities. Rather," He looked at Fenri, "I'm here to stop this buffoon from asking me to come ever again."

The cat, Vigil, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah. I get what you mean. I actually usually don't come to things like this myself, but my girlfriends always drags me to these parties." Vigil took a sip form the drink he held in his hand, scotch if Shadow wasn't mistaken.

"By the way," Fenri said in his usually bright voice. "Why don't you introduce you're girlfriend to Slade? Just to make him jealous of you." Fenri wrapped his arm around Vigil in friendliness and stared at Shadow with grinning eyes. " 'Cause this guy needs to know what his missing out on." _Please, _thought Shadow, _Spare me, I'm not missing anything I want._ After this morning's play, he didn't believe that he would be missing anything.

A white arm plucked off Fenri's arm from Vigil's shoulders. "Oh please Fenri, don't you think your being a little rude? To make someone jealous for your own accord?" That voice…it sounded so very familiar. Wait it couldn't have been. The very moment that Shadow began to realize who this person was, Sultry stepped out from behind Vigil, Her eyes and smile just as mischievous as they had been when they last parted. She looked over at Shadow and held out a hand. "So you're Slade, I've seen you on stage quite a bit. And Fenri's told Vigil and I a lot about you."

"Really? And may I ask what you name is?"

"My name's Sultry, I know, It's a weird name, but my parents were weird people," She grinned and looked over to Vigil, "Hmm. I came by to tell you that I'll be at balcony on the second floor. I didn't know that they had one until a little while ago."

Vigil smiled tenderly and gave Sultry a gentle kiss, "Alright. I'll be over in a little while." Sultry smiled, then walked off to the stairs leading to the second floor. Shadow's gaze trailed after her. How ironic that he had met her here as well. He was honestly wondering if a higher power was messing with his life.

"Hey, you're not thinking of stealing my girl from me are you?" Vigil's good-natured voiced reached Shadow, causing him to look at Vigil in slight surprise, how stupid of him to be staring at the woman of another man. But there was a proud grin on Vigil's face as Shadow looked at him.

Shadow shook his head, "No. I was just admiring her. You are very lucky to have a woman as her. She looks like a very caring person." _And a great lover at that._ these last few words he kept to himself, there was no reason for him to interrupt someone else's relationship. "Eh, by the way," Shadow began, "where are the restrooms in this club."

"Second floor, third door to your right," Fenri answered.

Shadow nodded to the wolf, the left the group of men and climbed the stares that led to the second floor. When he got to the top of them though, Sultry stood there, smiling at the Hedgehog. It seemed that she was expecting him to come to the restroom. "Hey there. Shadow." The feline said in a cocky voice. Shadow's eyes widened as she said his name. She had known who he was this whole time? "I didn't know you were in a band."

The sable hedgehog frowned at Sultry, "Hmph. So, you knew who I was the whole time, huh?"

"Are you kidding? I knew you were Slade from the moment I spotted you at the bar." _Rrr…and I though no one would ever recognize me for Slade._ This cat had quite a perceptive mind if she could tell that he and Slade were the same person. "Besides, I just want to talk."

"About what?"

"Well…" Sultry looked down and fidgeted. "I was just wondering, are you free tomorrow?"

"Maybe…" Shadow said, trying to be cautious.

"Would you like to…Um, go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

Oh dear lord, she was asking him on a date. A thought came to Shadow, "Aren't you seeing Vigil?"

"What he doesn't know won't kill him."

"….Why not."

* * *

Josh: Ugh. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this, but dammit, I'm a senior in high school so their dumping homeowrk on me like No manana. Anyway, here's the second part! i hoped you enjoyed it!

Shadow: And I'm a bit out of character in the end there....

Josh:Um...Sorry. I rushed that bit.

Fenri: Hey! At least Shadow came to a party! *happies*

Josh: Yeah. By the way here's a little perview of the next chapter!

* * *

_"Um...Shadow?" Asked Amy, feeling like her stomach was a raging __fire._

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you want to go to Twinkle park with me?"_

* * *

Also look out for my other story Innocent Love, it takes place at the same time as this story so, there will be parts that intersect.


End file.
